<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hymn for the Missing by SilverBeetle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222994">Hymn for the Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle'>SilverBeetle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Blue Paladin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AU - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dimension Travel, Flashbacks, Gen, Langst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Black, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. All Siblings with no gender, all different yet the same. All of them gone, all but one. </p><p>Blue eyes stared into Gold.</p><p>A light knock on a blue barrier.</p><p>A majestic head bending, allowing access.</p><p>A hesitant hand touching controls while others piled in.</p><p>A purr filling his mind.</p><p>He pulls away, she pulls closer.</p><p>A ship entering the atmosphere, a encouraged roar.</p><p>He grips the handles and goes into action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Blue Paladin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The End-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Green, Yellow, go help the </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Proxiouans</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>. Blue and Red, destroy the smaller ships, I got the large ship”</span>
  </b>
  <span> the Lion’s leader ordered as the group entered </span>
  <span>Proxiou</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leaf-colored and sandy Lions flew towards the ground, blasting the enemy forces and protecting the citizens. The water and fire Lions roared in challenge to the smaller war-ships as they fought side-by-side. The Black Lion blasted through the larger war-ship multiple times. As the five siblings were close to finishing off the enemies, a loud sonic-boom echoed from the atmosphere. The mechanical heads of the Lions snapped up and they saw a large creature heading towards the surface.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Scatter!” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Blue roared and the two Lions on the earth's surface leapt into the air and flew out of the range of the impact zone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature hit the ground and there were screams from the </span>
  <span>Proxiouans</span>
  <span>. The creature blasted out of the rising dust, hitting the Green Lion in the back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Cover Green!” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Black ordered and the four blasted at the unknown creature as the Lion recovered and helped them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“We Need </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>To</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> Form Voltron!” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Red roared, their body twisting out of the way just before a plasma beam hit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“I Agree!” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Yellow cried out, a laser slicing through their back </span>
  <span>armour</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Fly Up! Get Distance!” </span>
  </b>
  <span>The five Lions flew up high before connecting into a metal giant.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voltron fought hard against the monster, until the creature created a sonic sound, blinding all but Blue. Before the youngest Lion could react, the Monster brought the Galaxies greatest weapon to its knees before slicing through the head like it was nothing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screams of the others echoed as they felt their connection collapse and the Lions split up. They crashed to the ground, pain and shock going through them all. The Monster walked towards the downed heroes, each step shaking the earth. It brought </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> foot up and crushed the sandy colored lion under it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“YELLOW!” </span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining three screamed. Red pushed the pain to the back of their head and called of the others; crying, praying, that they listened in time. The Lion the color of grass was severed from their connection when the Monster pushed its sword through the head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Blue Run!”</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lion the color of water made a static sound and tried to stand, but collapsed for its systems were shot.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red fired at the Monster and fought it with all their might. Giving Blue a chance to get to safety.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes flickered as they watched their sibling fight.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Run Blue!” </span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legs shifted and a mechanical moan came from the lion as it forced itself to its feet, nearly collapsing due-to imbalance and pain.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Get Out </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>of</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> Here, Sibling!”</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Monster grabbed Red and ripped them in two, the last thing they were able to do was make that an order.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue activated its emergency systems before following the orders.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes the color of the deepest parts of the Ocean opened as a strangled sound came from the </span>
  <span>creature's</span>
  <span> throat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Siblings. My poor siblings. I am so sorry.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked up when it heard the sound of something entering the atmosphere and felt dread when it recognized the Monster. The Lion scrambled up, tripping and sliding before regaining the little balance it could.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it ran.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk meet and bust Shiro out of ISO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A New Beginning- </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blurry eyes opened to see a boy staring at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance, it’s time to get up”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A groan was the boys only response. Lance rolled over and burrowed into the warm covers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Lance, its testing day”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five more minutes Hunk” Lance hoarsely spoke.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lance, now”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and sat up with a huff, “fine, you win”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to his feet and did his morning routine before changing into the Garrison outfit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The test to see where everyone went took almost five hours. Where everyone will be will be posted tomorrow.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance yawned, lightly smacking his lips as he headed to the Mess Hall. He sat down and returned to his studying and taking notes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude” Hunk stared at him, “we took a </span>
  <span>five-hour</span>
  <span> test and you’re studying some more?! Have you ever learned to relax???”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I have” Lance croaked out, “I just want to be ready for anything”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you” a girl with wearing grey glasses and having brown eyes said, “that test was hard, I don’t even know if I got into Communications”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you did” Hunk </span>
  <span>counseled</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, “thank you-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunk”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <span>you, Hunk</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance yawned as he curled up tightly on the bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His roommate was already snoring away on the bed in the other half of the room and Lance just got finished studying all he could for anything flight-based.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was midnight before his mind would allow him to sleep.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Lance hung back from the gathered crowed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk and Lola (the girl from before) both got what they </span>
  <span>wanted;</span>
  <span> Lance was happy for them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance walked up at the same time a boy with black hair and purple eyes did. Lance’s eyes landed on his name; it was just under the ‘Cargo Pilot’ tag. His eyes drifted to who beat him and saw the name ‘</span>
  <span>Kogane</span>
  <span>, Keith’.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a small smile and glanced at the boy next to him, the boy was staring at the name.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, good job Kogane”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, purple eyes turned to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance turned and headed to his friend.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lance, did you get it?” Hunk was giddy with excitement.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a Cargo Pilot” Lance responded easily.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk stopped bouncing around and looked </span>
  <span>concerned</span>
  <span>, “you alright?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked at him with a small smile, “of course, why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you just really wanted Fighter”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shrugged, “so long as I can touch the </span>
  <span>stars,</span>
  <span> I couldn’t care less what position I get”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lola shook her head, “you are too kind for this world, Lancey”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance smiled sadly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant Moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison said that the crash is presumably caused by ‘pilot error’. It is indeed a sad day for all of humanity.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance stared at the news feed, a frown in his eyes and a slight scowl on his lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way the crash was “Pilot Error”, Shiro was a goddamn badass pilot who wouldn’t make such a mistake. He knew this from when he’s seen the older train.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>-Nine Months Later- </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance and Keith became good friends; Lance grounded Keith whenever he got ready to hurt someone who mocked him or Shiro, and Keith helped Lance through his nightmares and depression whenever Hunk couldn’t.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge (a young girl with hair that matched her brothers) were on one team. Keith was the main pilot, Hunk was the engineer, Pidge was the Communications Officer, and Lance was the back-up pilot and the shooter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night, while Lance was dreaming instead of having a </span>
  <span>nightmare</span>
  <span>, Keith shook him awake.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and opened his eyes barely a crack.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith? Wha-?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I have to show you something”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At three in the morning?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we will have no time tomorrow and it’s interesting” Keith crossed his arms over his chest in a ‘take it or leave it’ </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> way.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance huffed and pushed himself to his feet, his back ached as he stretched. Lance threw on a plain shirt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith </span>
  <span>beamed</span>
  <span> and he and Lance snuck out. Lance climbed onto the back of Keith’s motorbike and they were off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance stared at the cave drawings, his hands shaking slightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You... you brought me here to look at cave drawings?” the Latino asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is energy here, energy that seems to be calling me” Keith explained, “I followed it last night and found this. The</span>
  <em>
    <span> carvings </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to tell a story of loss”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shakily breath in before releasing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, the carvings told the entire story of the Blue Lion. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It told how they were created, how its leaders Paladin betrayed them, how they got new Paladins, how they had to leave their new Paladins and how their siblings died.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance swallowed thickly before turning, “maybe cavemen drew them”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cavemen did not have this great of a drawing hand”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know, mullet?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know because of the </span>
  <span>fieldtrips</span>
  <span> my class went to”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance smiled slightly, sadly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re here to see why the carvings are energized?” Keith nodded, “you do realize Hunk is a better energy detector than I am, right?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, but I wanted you to see them first, incase if I was imaging them”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance </span>
  <span>huhed</span>
  <span>, “so, if I didn’t see anything, you would have believed you were going insane?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance smirked, “huh”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grr”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next night, Lance and Keith were planning to bring Hunk when they got distracted by seeing Pidge sneaking out. They followed them to the roof.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge had set up what looked like their own man-made stuff; a computer, a </span>
  <span>satellite</span>
  <span> thing-a-mo-bob, and lots of wires. They had headphones covering their ears.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance crept up and lifted on side, “come out here to rock out?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge </span>
  <span>shrieked</span>
  <span> in surprise before </span>
  <span>realizing</span>
  <span> who it was and relaxing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Lance, Hunk, Keith” they breath in </span>
  <span>relief</span>
  <span>, “no, </span>
  <span>I;m</span>
  <span> not “rocking out””</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what? This doesn’t look like Garrison tech” Hunk noted.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I made it myself” Pidge puffed out her chest in pride.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it do?” Keith asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It scans the whole universe”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the way to Kerberos huh?” Lance stated and Pidge ducked their head, an </span>
  <span>embarrassed</span>
  <span> pout on their face, “you freak out whenever somebody some much as mentions it. Why?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked away, changing the subject almost </span>
  <span>immediately,</span>
  <span> “I’ve been getting alien radio chatter, they keep repeating one word: Voltron.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance had to use all of his will-power to keep from gasping, or showing any sign really.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re spying on aliens now?” he joked weakly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup” Pidge nodded, “and these last couple of day, they’ve been getting worse”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No, please no, not yet’</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An object that Lance identified as a </span>
  <span>Galra</span>
  <span> Escape Pod fell and hit the earth fairly close to the Garrison.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Wha</span>
  <span>-what was that?! Was that the aliens?! Are they here already?!” Hunk panicked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunk, calm down and come on!” Lance ordered as he took after Keith towards Keith’s motorbike.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge and Hunk ran after them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the four were huddled on the bike and they were off. Lance shifted his density to </span>
  <span>accommodate</span>
  <span> for the speed needed and the weight the motorbike could withstand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith parked behind a large rock.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we get in?” Lance asked, his memory of this event was very blotchy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do we </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> go in?!” Hunk cried.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hack into their camera feed” Pidge whispered as they typed onto the computer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it” Lance ordered lightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They only had to wait a few minutes before Pidge cried a “Got it!” and they gathered around them to see.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Shirogane! That guy’s a legend and they’re not even going to listen to him?!” Hunk demanded, not happy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance stiffened once more when Shiro mentioned Voltron, while his mentioning of it peeked the other’s interest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he just say Voltron?” Pidge asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we get him out and ask” Lance deadpanned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I thought we were watching from the feed because we couldn’t get in?” Hunk stammered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was before we were properly motivated” Lance stated and turned his attention to Keith, “wait for my signal than go get Shiro. I’ll meet you at the shack”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance slipped away before the others could stop him or ask him how he knew of the shack.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snuck past a group of guards and hit a lone one in the neck, knocking him out. Lance did this until the alarms sounded.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Perfect’ he turned and ran as the Garrison members chased him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After running for two minutes, the Garrison vehicles lost sight of the intruder and headed back, only to find those they left were unconscious and Shiro was gone.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sounds of Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet the Blue Lion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Sounds of Ocean- </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance calmly walked over to the door of Keith’s Shack and knocked. He heard movement from within and waited patiently.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaked open and Keith’s indigo eyes peeked out, once he realized who it </span>
  <span>was,</span>
  <span> he opened the door fully and allowed Lance to enter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you know where my house was?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you and Shiro talk about it once” was the only reply </span>
  <span>Keith</span>
  <span> received.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked down at the sedated pilot and felt his heart go out to Black’s Paladin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?” the boy in blue asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still asleep, whatever they gave him was strong” Hunk replied.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance reached for Shiro’s Quintessence and felt it swirling softly, only giving sharp jolts whenever his glided over theirs. The Quintessence flickered and seemed to glow brighter, indicating Shiro was waking up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance excused himself after pulling away and headed outside, he rounded the shack and leaned against it as he sat in the warm sand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s mind drifted off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“CORAN, LOOK OUT!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fire exploded everywhere; pain engulfed his entire being. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“One more” a soft purr sounded and a metal nose nuzzled, “One more” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ocean blue eyes flashed and looked around; four others stood around it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Welcome to the Pack” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Purrs filled the air as blue joints shifted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance... Lance”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lances eyes opened to see Pidge kneeling in front of him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pidge?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Shiro woke up and Keith wants to show us something” their amber eyes gazed at him in worry, “are you-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, “than let’s go, can’t have them wait too long”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance entered the shack with Pidge close behind. Shiro, Hunk and Keith looked over.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you’re all here-” Keith began to describe what he had shown and explained to Lance a couple of days ago.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the describing, they introduced themselves to Shiro.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance, right?” Shiro held out his metal hand, his </span>
  <span>Galra</span>
  <span> hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance hesitated, his nerves and instincts screaming to run, before grasping it, “yeah”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Pidge, and the nervous guy’s Hunk” Pidge shook his hand without hesitation as they introduced them and Hunk, “did anyone else from your crew make it out?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, I remember the mission and being captured. Other than that, it’s just bits and </span>
  <span>pieces</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go back to the aliens? Like, where are they? Are they here right now?” Hunk panicked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t really put it together. I-I remember the word ‘Voltron’, a weapon they’re looking for, but I don’t know why. I think we need to find it before they do”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked away, if he had his tail it would be curled around his legs in worry. He returned his gaze to the others when he heard Pidge’s yelp and watched as they grabbed a notebook out of Hunks hands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunk, don’t snoop” Lance calmly scolded and Hunk apologized before showing a piece of paper and explaining that the graphs Pidge drew looked like ‘Fraunhofer Lines’.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fraun-what?” Keith asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk explained what the Fraunhofer Lines were and showed a graph he made of the Voltron frequency energies to help them understand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me that!” Keith took the paper and lined it up with the sight he showed Lance earlier.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they waited for Pidge and Hunk to make the gizmo to find the Voltron Energy, Lance stared out the window. His eyes watched as a snake slithered after a mouse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lance” Shiro’s voice caused Lance to break his focus and look at him, “you’ve been quiet, Hunk commented on how that wasn’t normal. Are you okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance blinked at the senior officer before nodding. “yeah, just a lot on my mind with this ‘Voltron’ and ‘aliens’ stuff I guess”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro nodded in understanding, “I understand that”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance gave him a side-glance before returning his gaze outside, “what do you think will happen when we find Voltron? How will we keep it safe from </span>
  <span>Zarkon</span>
  <span> and the Galra?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stiffened, having a flashback, before regaining his posture and looking at the younger male. He wondered how the other knew of the </span>
  <span>Galra</span>
  <span>; did he get captured by them too? If so, why not just tell them? Was this why he’s been quiet and thinking about Voltron and the aliens? Did he know of Voltron?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The senior officer could tell that Lance didn’t seem to realize what he had said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done!” Pidge and Hunk cheered as one.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked over, giving them a small smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gizmo led the group to a cave with Lion markings, the same cave Lance and Keith already visited.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ones who didn’t know of this place looked around in awe. Lance stared at them before heading over to a marking that he had made before he left his other form. It was the marking of the Lion hidden just </span>
  <span>below;</span>
  <span> it was the key to the lock.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his hand on it and it glowed before all the other symbols glowed, the ground gave out and they dropped into a watery side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they reached the end, Lance got out of the water and stared at his Lion self. The others dried themselves off as best as they could and gaped in awe at it. He walked forward as he stared into her golden eyes, the color that indicated they </span>
  <span>weren’t connected.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue eyes stared into Gold </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light knock on a blue barrier.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A majestic head bending, allowing access.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hesitant hand touching controls while others piled in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A purr filling his mind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls away, she pulls closer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ship entering the atmosphere, an encouraged roar.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grips the handles and goes into action.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>